Alvin the Treacherous
Alvin the Treacherous is a major character in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, books and TV series. He is the main antagonist of the Book series, first appearing in the book "How to Be a Pirate". He serves as the main antagonist in the first season DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk and the main antagonist-turned-anti-hero in the second season DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk. He is the Chief of the Outcast Tribe. He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who also played Kavaxas in Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Colonel Muska in Castle in the Sky, and the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and the Batman: Arkham videogames, the Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, Maximus in the Fantastic Four animated series, the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Stickybeard in Codename: Kids Next Door, Flint in Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Niju in Balto II: Wolf Quest by Universal Pictures, Solomon Grundy in the DC Animated Universe, Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Trickster in The Flash, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal in Trollhunters, ShiverJack in Disney's Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Undergrowth in the Danny Phantom series, and Agent Goodman in Disney's Recess: School's Out. History Film series Alvin was said to have been banished from Berk many years ago and now lives on a savage island of other Outcasts. Along with others, he will do anything in their power to get revenge on Berk. Now that he has heard that Berk has changed because of Hiccup, he then sets out to get him. He serves as an antagonist to Hiccup in the series, wanting to capture him so that the outcasts can learn to ride dragons. Alvin was introduced in the first season in Episode 6: "Alvin and the Outcasts", where he and the Outcasts were seen fighting dragons that were attacking their island. Despite the brute strength and vicious fighting he displayed, Alvin and the Outcasts were easily outnumbered by the dragons. In order to counter against them, Alvin sets out to find the "Dragon Conqueror". After arriving on Berk, the Outcasts hold the population hostage, demanding that they be told who the "Dragon Conqueror" is. Snotlout and Astrid try to fight back, but to no avail. When Hiccup reveals himself as the Dragon Conqueror, Alvin in incredulous, but is convinced to take Hiccup to Dragon Island. Once there, Hiccup tricks Alvin into thinking he is fighting Toothless when he is actually putting on his saddle. Hiccup and Toothless then attack the Outcasts, backed up by the arrival of the other teens on their dragons and the adult Vikings on a ship of their own. During the conflict, Alvin faces Stoick, attacking him with an anchor on a rope. When the anchor is stuck in the ship's figurehead, Stoick ties Alvin's hands together with the rope. The figurehead falls into the sea, taking Alvin with it. The Outcasts' boat is then incinerated by the dragons. Having escaped to dry land, Alvin acknowledges that Hiccup and his friends ride dragons, and that the Outcasts will, too. In Heather Report Part I and Part II, Alvin holds Heather's parents hostage and blackmails her into helping him by acting as a spy. He sends her to Berk to learn the secret of controlling dragons. Heather was found unconscious by the teenagers and she makes up a story and tells the others that her ship were taken over by pirates. Hiccup graciously invites her to stay with them until it is safe for her to return home. She easily gains the trust of the boys, but Astrid catches her performing suspicious activities and eventually learns that she is a spy for the Outcasts. Heather soon learns about the Book of Dragons which has almost everything they know about them. After Heather manages to steal the Book of Dragons and Stormfly and flies back to Outcast Island, the boys realize that Astrid was telling the truth all along. Astrid manages to recover Stormfly and capture Heather, but a flaming catapult stone prevents Hiccup from recovering the book: Alvin now has the Book of Dragons. In Part II, Heather reveals that Alvin blackmailed her into helping him, but the gang doesn't buy it. They plan to disguise Astrid as Heather so she can recover the book while the others arrive at a desolate spot for extraction. Meanwhile, the Book of Dragons is blocked by a wild Gronckle and the Outcasts eventually take the book from it. "Heather" returns to Outcast Island and convinces the Outcasts that the "book will only get them far" when one of them fails to tame a Deadly Nadder. Alvin then pits "Heather" against a Monstrous Nightmare and succeeds in taming it, but when she tries to make her getaway, Alvin reveals to indeed have the real Heather's parents. The two make an exchange for Heather's parents and the Monstrous Nightmare's fire blast, but the getaway fails again and Astrid is discovered. Astrid is forced to take the Outcasts to Hiccup and the gang where Alvin attempts to persuade him into joining the Outcasts, but Hiccup bluntly refuses. The gang and their dragons don't do so hot until the real Heather and Stormfly show up and defeat the Outcasts. In a last ditch effort, Alvin flings Savage via catapult and knocks Astrid out of the sky and attempts to drop her off the cliff, but is saved by the Monstrous Nightmare and the Book of Dragons is recovered. Alvin notes the bond between the Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid, and decides that they need more than the book: they need the boy. Alvin appears again in "We Are Family Part 1. After Hiccup and Toothless arrives on the island where Toothless's family supposedly resides, Alvin & the Outcasts ambush them, taking them prisoner, but only wanting Hiccup so Alvin can train his own dragon and claim Berk for himself. Toward the end of the episode, the plan was set up by Mildew , revealing himself as a traitor to Berk. Alvin and his men then sail to Outcast Island. In "We Are Family Part 2", Alvin takes Hiccup and Toothless hostage back on Outcast Island. As they walk by cages containing a Whispering Death, a Scaldron, and a Changewing, Hiccup observes the Outcasts poorly handling the dragons and suggests some changes to their prison. Alvin takes the suggestions by putting cast iron on the floor of the Whispering Death's cage so it can't burrow and giving the Scauldron less to drink so it can't spit boiling water at a long range. Alvin also double-crosses Mildew and takes Fungus away. After Hiccup and Toothless escape with Mildew falling behind and getting captured again, Mildew reveals that his "arrest" was part of Alvin's plan in forming a temporary truce between Mildew and Hiccup so he could learn his secrets in taming dragons. Alvin then puts this to use and tames the captive Whispering Death, finally achieving his goal. Alvin appeared near the end of "Live and Let Fly". He and the Outcasts appeared they were attcking Berk, but was really a diversion while Savage and Mildew placed Whispering Death eggs under the island. In "Worst in Show", He, Savage, and Mildew returned to Berk to check on the Whispering Deaths, only to discover they were gone. He was about to kill Mildew, since it was his plan to plant the eggs, until he told him he could use the tunnels to get to the dragon academy. After checking several paths, they made it academy, where the teens were working with the Terrible Terrors. When Meatlug found the Outcasts, Alvin captured her and used her as a hostage. The riders used the Terrors to save her, and Hiccup and Toothless destroy the ship. Alvin appeared at the end of "View to a Skrill Part I", capturing the Skrill. In the next episode, it is revealed that he is working with Dagur the Deranged to plot an invasion attack on Berk. Both chiefs were planning on betraying the other and keeping the Skrill for themselves. Alvin confronted Dagur for taking the dragon, and after fighting each other, Dagur used the Skrill to attack Alvin when he jumped into the water. Dagur had the Skrill fire into the water, electrocuting him. It is unknown if Alvin survived, as he is not seen for the rest of the episode. Alvin returns in "Cast Out Part I" after saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death. When he arrives on Berk, he is charged with several forms of treachery and is locked up. Alvin tries to propose a deal with Stoick and Hiccup about reclaiming his island from Dagur and having the Outcasts allies to Berk, though they refuse. Snotlout later checks on him, and Alvin says the two of them are a lot alike. When the warning call sounds, Snotlout lets Alvin out to help. He even assits Stoick in the fight. When Stoick is captured, Alvin convinces Hiccup not to go after Dagur. He is later locked up again by Snotlout. In "Cast Out Part II", Hiccup releases him from jail so he can aid Hiccup in rescuing Stoick. Alvin helps Hiccup infiltrate Outcast Island (where Dagur is holding Stoick) by diving in a cave underwater where they find Mildew. After they devise a plan, Hiccup goes to rescue Stoick, but is captured. Whispering deaths suddenly burst from the ground, and in the ensuing chaos, Alvin frees Stoick and Hiccup. After the battle, an enraged Dagur charges at Hiccup, but is knocked down by Alvin, causing Dagur to panic and call out for Hiccup. The episode then cuts to Alvin and Stoick sitting on a cliff, where Stoick forgives Alvin and the two restore their friendship. In "Return of Thor Bonecrusher"< Alvin were captured by men working for Viggo and Krogan. Book series Alvin (also known as Alvin the Poor-but-Honest-Farmer, His Most Mighty Murderousness Alvin the Treacherous, Great High Chieftain of the Outcast Tribe, Thin Prefect of Rome, Alphonse the Talented but Emotional French Chef or Terrific Al) is Hiccup's arch-nemesis. He has been an enemy of Berk in general and Hiccup in particular ever since How to Be a Pirate. His last appearance was How to Fight a Dragon's Fury. Like Hiccup and Snotlout's family, Alvin's family is also directly descended from Grimbeard the Ghastly, but through a different branch. He was the son of the Witch Excellinor and Algarick Ogglebert and is the father of Fishlegs. Alvinsmen are Alvin's soldiers they created the secret base under the water fall. Snotlout was temporarily one of the Alvinsmen. HOWEVER: none of this stuff happens or is dicovered until the ninth book!! So let's back it up a little and discuss one of the most Treacherous villains of all How to Train Your Dragon... Way back before his appearance in the TV show, Alvin the Treacherous was thrown into a coffin, which was tossed into the sea by the Meathead tribe. He eventually arrived on the Isle of Berk where he was mistaken for the corpse of Grimbeard the Ghastly by the Hooligan tribe. He traveled to the Isle of the Skullions with the Hooligan tribe to find Grimbeard's treasure. (Just going to warn you now, if you haven't read all 12 books yet, from here on out is just filled with spoilers. You have bern warned.) However, this trip to the Isle of Skullions turned out to be a trap as the Outcasts attacked the Hooligans on their return journey to Berk. After the battle on board The Lucky Thirteen, Alvin, along with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Toothless, went down into the sea with the shipwreck. Toothless guided the three to an underwater cavern (yep, they save Alvin...WHY?), which coincidentally contained the real treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly. Alvin fought against Hiccup in the cavern until the Monstrous Strangulator awakened and shortly swallowed Alvin. (Sucks to be him.) Because Hiccup managed to trick the Monstrous Strangulator into poisoning itself, Alvin was able to cut himself free of the dragon's stomach and escape. Alvin did not reappear until the next book, How to Speak Dragonese. The Thin Prefect of Rome was really Alvin in disguise, and he was the main mastermind behind the Fiendishly Clever Plan to start a blood feud between all of the Viking tribes in order to steal all of their dragons to their unawareness. Alvin had Hiccup, Fishlegs, Camicazi (the young heir to the Bog Burgler Tribe, and definately NOT Astrid), and Toothless captured and taken to Fort Sinister where they were to await the Saturn's Day Saturday games in which they would be participating. During the destruction of Fort Sinister, Alvin gave Hiccup a Venomous Vorpent (which resulted in Hiccup getting Vorpentitis) and clung on to the bottom of Hiccup's balloon in an attempt to escape. Hiccup unscrewed Alvin's hook by getting everyone to spin the balloon, and Alvin fell into the Sharkworm-infested waters below. Alvin, having survived the incident with the Sharkworms, resumed his old disguise as a guard at the Lava Lout Slave Jail named "Terrific Al", where he lied to Humungously Hotshot the Hero, causing him to try to kill Hiccup upon his release. Hotshot left the Lava Lout islands with the Lava Louts who had imprisoned him when Exterminator Dragons began to rampage without the Firestone, leaving Alvin behind. Alvin planned to tame the exterminator dragons, whilst Hotshot could not bring himself to kill Hiccup and helped Hiccup return the Firestone to Lava Lout Island. Alvin was swallowed by a fire-dragon which then dove into the Earth's core, although Alvin survived due to his firesuit and managed to escape in a quite disgusting bubble. (Seriously, this guy is practically invincible! Or quite lucky. Good or bad luck, I'm not quite sure which.) Alvin masqueraded as a French chef called Alphonse in order to capture and kill Hiccup. He imprisoned Hiccup in a tree-cell on Berserk with a witch. Unbeknownst to him, the witch he had imprisoned Hiccup with was actually his mother (Excellinor, our most favorite person. NOT). Hiccup escaped from the cell, but the witch did not. However, after she escaped he encountered his mother, the Witch, on a burning bridge. Alvin survived this frightful encounter with the help of his mother, and got sword fighting lessons from Flashburn, the greatest sword fighter in the Barbaric World. In How to Steal a Dragon's Sword he became king of the Wilderwest through trickery, stealing the title from Hiccup with the help of his mother and Snotlout. It is worth noting that Snotlout did not realize he was helping Alvin. In doing so, Alvin incited full scale war between the Dragons and Vikings, as well as stealing eight of the King's Lost Things from Hiccup. A year after Alvin became king, in How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, he had thousands of slaves in Prison Darkheart to look for the Dragon Jewel, having tricked Valhallarama into working against her son and delivering to him the map. After learning Hiccup was among the slaves, he threatened to kill Snotlout, who was loyal to Alvin and his mother, if Hiccup didn't turn himself in. Alvin then took Toothless and Wodensfang, and was about to kill his enemy, but was stopped by Excellinor, who argued that they needed Hiccup to find the Jewel. After Hiccup found it and escaped (thanks, Excellinor!), he was captured by Valhallarama and brought back to the prison. However, she did not give Alvin the Jewel. Instead she convinced many of the Vikings to accept Hiccup as their King, reinventing the Slavemark as the Dragonmark. When the Red Rage showed up, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi escaped on the Deadly Shadow and freed Toothless and Wodensfang, but Alvin managed to take the Dragon Jewel, gaining a ninth Lost Thing. Following a period of three-way war between the Dragon Rebellion (led by the dragon Furious), the Alvinsmen (his own forces), and the Dragonmarkers (led by Hiccup and Valhallarama), Alvin captured Hiccup once more. Hiccup had broken into the Alvinsmen's underground stronghold to burgle the nine Things from Alvin, though instead Alvin took the tenth Thing, Tooothless, from Hiccup. Hiccup escaped before Alvin could execute him, though, taking the King's Lost Things with him. Naturally Alvin pursued with quite a large army, and managed to reclaim the Things. As of press time, Alvin believes Hiccup to be dead and is making his was to the island of Tomorrow to be properly crowned King of the Wilderwest.Afterwords Hiccup unites with the dragons and attacks and defeats Alvin and his forces. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Monster Master Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Vikings Category:Barbarian Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Strategic Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Protective Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil